As a conventional device for projecting an image to a wall surface or a screen, a so-called projector is used. A mainstream of the projector is a so-called stationary type device which is supplied with electric power from a commercial power supply and is fixed to a predetermined location to use. The stationary type projector projects, in its fixed state, an image to a given portion of the wall surface or to the screen.
Recently, on the other hand, a mobile projector compact in size and easy to carry is proposed as the projector. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a mobile terminal with a projector function that is provided with an upper cabinet, a lower cabinet, and a hinge portion for mutually pivotally connecting the upper cabinet and the lower cabinet, and is provided with a built-in projector that includes a lens and a light source.